ezra and Kanan love
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Ezra cannot control who he love expect surprises come they will
1. Chapter 1

3 days ago Ezra was kidnapped by the inquisitor and Kanan and his girlfriend Hera have been looking everywhere for him but in the ghost their is a traitor

 **Ezra's Pov**

I have been torcheres for the past 3 days and I have been hurt so much I have no strength left but I will not call out to Kanan if I do he will die the Inquisitor enters

"Well boy How have you been" he said

"Well I am just peachy" I said sarcastically

"Well don't worry you won't feel that way for long" he said putting a hand on my leg

"What ever iDEA YOU HAVE IN THAT DEMENTED HEAD OF YOURS YOU BETTER STOP" i SAID

"oH NO i Will have my little way with you boy or should I say big way" he said chuckling getting closer then he pinned me to the cell floor

"Ahh stop it you nerf hurter" I said try to lose his grasp but it was useless

"Ahh you would not say stop if I were your master" he said

"You don't nooooo what y-your talking about I said as his hand went under my shirt

"Yes I do I feel your affection for your master, aperintly so does that green twe lek" he said

"What?!" I said shocked

"Yes they green pilot knew you had feelings for your master" he said I remembered my conversation with sabine a week ago

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was in sabines room_

 _"Hey Ezra you have been acting weird lately" Sabine said_

 _"W-WAHT DO YOU MEAN?" i SAID_

 _"i SAW THE WAY YOU WERE STARING AT kANAN this morning at the meeting and yesterday with your lightsaber training with Kanan your in love with him" She said_

 _"What your crazy your sure thats not just the paint getting to you" I said_

 _"Come on Ezra Im your best friend I know you" she said_

 _"Ok fine I am but ehe is my master and he is with Hera" I said_

 _"Ezra you have to tell him" She said_

 _"What?" I said_

 _"Ezra you have to tell him how you feel or you will regret it" Sabine said we then heard something outside the room like someone was listening when we checked no one was their Little did we know the person eves dropping was a jealous pilot from Ryloth_

 ** _End_** _flashback_

"Yes she contacted me and told me everything she then came up with a plan to give you to me" he said as a tear ran down my eye

"Dont cry my future apprentice" he said kissing my neck

"get off me!" I said

"Oh no I will not" he said i HEARD MY ZIPPER BEING UNDONE HE THEN PULLED MY PANTS OFF AND THEN HE TURED ME ONT MY STOMACH AN i HEARD HIS ZIPPER BEING UNDONE

"sTop please" I begged

"Have some dignity boy" he said I felt something being pushed against my entrance

"Please Im a virgin" I said

"Not for long" he said as he pushed his huge cock in me I screamed in pain he then went fast

"ah yes boy you feel so good" he said

"Stop please just stop" I cried out

"he then picked me up and he then sat on cell bench while he was ponding my ass he kept the rhythm going for 45 minutes I felt my hole being stretched more and more I felt blood escaping it he then left my hole made sure I was on my knees and made sure my mouth was open and he came in my mouth

"Ahh yes boy yes that was acceptable" he said getting dress then leaving I was curled up in a ball on the floor now I did not have a choice my strength,my dignity, my innocence all gone I had no choice

 _Kanan Kanan if you can hear please come find me I need you_

 **Kanan's POv**

I heard Ezra's voice I heard him I saw him

 _Kanan Kanan if you can hear please come find me I need you_

I woke up I felt Hera's arms around me I had to get up

"Kanan whats wrong" she asked

"Ezra I know where he is" I said

"Oh Kanan we don't have to risk our lives for him he is not worth our time anymore" what she said made my blood boil

"How dare you say that he is my Padawan, he is our friend, he he is my_" I was ct off by realizing something ever since Ezra was kidnapped I have not been myself I have not eaten right I barley sleep and I don't even kiss Hera could I be in love with Ezra but he is younger and a guy and my padawn but I feel when Im with him its like order 66 never happened like their is not rebellion or empire I have to face it I am in love with Ezra I then went to the phantom but first I went to the Kitchen to find the crew

"Sabine, chopper your coming on a mission to go find Ezra" I said they immediately followed Hera then said

"Kanan I can't let you do this" she said

"Why Hera Ezra needs our help" Sabine said chopper beeped at me

"Chopper don't you dare" said Hera

"What chop" Sabine said he then played a holo gram it was Hera

 _This is the inquisitor, oh you are the rebel pilot what do you want_

 _I would like to give you something_

 _What it better be worth talking to your dirty ass_

 _It is the boy_

 _what why_

 _Because he is little fag that tok advantage of my generosity he is planning to steal my boyfriend_

 _ah yes Kanan Jerus well this is a shock but I will take you on your offer_

 _Good in 2 days I will have him go on a mission by himself and he will be at this location alone you can then capture him_

 _Good but don't make this action think after me and the empire won't come after you_

 _I know but this will just give me one less problem_

the hologram ended we were all in shock

"K-kanan I" she said

"Zeb lock her in chopper's room make sure she does not escape" I said Zeb did as I said me and sabine went into the phantom I then put in coordinates for Mustafa knowing Ezra would be their when we got their I did not care we then docked in the side of a star destroyer

"cHopper circle the ship we will contact you when we need to leave" I said i sensed Ezra he was calling out to me we went to the cells I saw two guards one had Ezra's lightsaber I then charged at them and I killed them both I then got the key card and I opened the door I saw Ezra but he was naked on the floor he was shivering I went to him

"Ezra" I whispered

"Please Inquisitor no more" he said I was heart broken

"Ezra no its me Kanan" I said I looked at his naked body I saw the blood from his butt I knew what happened

" Ezra can you walk" I said he nodded no I then put my robe on him then I picked him up bridal style and I then carried him

"Chopper bring the ship Specter 5 plant some bombs" I said we got to this phantom and we went into hyperspace I then saw Ezra he was broken and now it was my job to fix him we arrived back on Lothal and then I saw Zeb guarding choppers room I then took Ezra into my room

"Ezra?" I said

"Please I know your gonna be disgusted with me if I tell you what happened" he said I then kissed him he was in shock

"Does it seem like I will be disgusted" he said

"Kanan?" He said to me

"Ezra I know you have feelings for me and those feelings are right back at ya I love you" I said I heard him sob

"But I'm disgusting Im not pure I'm not a virgin anymore" he said I became angry

"Ezra tell me what that basterd did" I said

"he-he was trying to make me turn to the dark side by he r-r-raped me" he said I was now engulfed in anger

"Ezra that will not happen ever again I will protect you you hear me" I said kissing him he then kissed me back I then took him to the refresher I took a shower with him I washed his blood off making sure he was clean I then got him some new cloths they were old jedi robes I then carried him to the kitchen

"Stay right here I will be back" I said

I then went to choppers room Hera stood up

"Pack your things your leaving in five minutes" I said in a cold voice

"What where am I suppose to go" she said

"I don't know nor do I care you betrayed Ezra for something he could not control" I said she came near me and started to rub my groin

"Come on I can give you what he can't Kanan" she said I was in anger I back handed pimped slapped

"your a slut and i don't love you i love ezra" i said


	2. Chapter 2

I then left to the kitchen I found Ezra sleeping he looked so cute

"Ezra" I whispered to wake him

"Yeah" he said

"Come on lets go get your stuff and put it in my room I want you to move into my room with me" I said

"Really?" he said

"oF COURSE i WANT my boyfriend to sleep with me" I said we were about to kiss when Hera entered with her bags I tensed up

"I hope you to are happy" she said

"Just leave Hera" I said

"No wait I want to ask a question" Ezra said

"Hera why?" he asked

"Because Kanan was mine we were gonna have kids and start a family" she said

"don't you think I knew that I would not want to be a home record I was even considering leaving the ghost but you betrayed me do you know what i WENT through with the inquisitor do you know how much that screwed up my life" he screamed hera slapped him I snapped I force choked her carried her outside and threw her she gasped for air

"You have 5 minutes to leave the area" I said then going back in Ezra was holing his face I hugged him we went to our room and we played down when we woke I helped him move his stuff in our room that night we talked

"eZRA do you know how much I love you" I said he nodded no

"Ezra If I had a choice to stay with you forever or return to the order I would chose you" I said he kissed me I grabbed him and he said

"Kanan I want you to make love to me for the first time" he said

"Are you sure" i said

"Yes I am" he said I then kissed him while slowly undressing

 **3rd Pov**

both of us and they went with caution Kanan made sure to kiss Ezra on the neck slowly he then took off the cloths of his padawan and he saw the marks the inquisitor made he looked beyond them Ezra's body was flawless

"Beautiful" whispered the cow boy jedi

" No I'm not beautiful" Ezra said

"Yes you are my love" Kanan said

"Kanan Im a scrawny street rat who you took under your beautiful wings" said Ezra

"No your not your beautiful your more then just a padawn if I'm an angel then your a god" said Kanan cupping Ezra's face and kissing him the resumed and then Kanan softly put Ezra on his back he then saw his hard on he then curled the entrance

"Ezra this will hurt a lot you know that are you sure you want to do this" asked Kanan

"Yes Kanan I love you please give me this pleasure" said Ezra Kanan then slowly pushed inside Ezra Ezra held Kanan, And Kanan went down and kissed Ezra to help with the pain when he was fully in he waited for the ok to move when he did he was gentle and nice he was loving he then came inside the Boy and he felt like he was really in love like this was the one thing that kept him ted with Ezra not the force but love then he then kissed Ezra

"Thank you Kanan" said Ezra

"Your welcome my love" said Kanan for the next few weeks they got ezra new clothsEzra changed into some new cloths (the male version of Ashoka tano's season 5)

"Wow you look amazing" said Kanan

"Thanks hey you wounldnt know where my lightsaber is by any chance" said Ezra

"Yes its in our room the same place I have the holocorn" said Kanan

"Ok cool but before I get that we have a matter to discuss about who will be our new pilot" I said

"Don't worry I have an old allie that might help" Said Kanan he heard the door

"Hello is anyone here in this rust bucket" said a bald women with two light sabers

"Ahh ventures its always good to see you" said Kanan holding Ezra's hand

"Ezra this is Asajj Ventress she use to be a jedi and an assassin for the sith but now she is our new pilot" kana said

"Nice to meet you finally have someone to keep Kanan here on a leash" said Asaj

"YEAh" he said laughing

"So we have a new mission Ezra your parents they sent out messages to the entire galaxy that kept one thing the Empire could not completely destroy Hope now we have a plan if we send out that voice your voice to people we might be able to add more fire to the rebellion" said Kanan

"Wow but how the only signal strong enough to send a message that strong is the lothal communication tower its the most powerful communication tower with in 5 star systems" said Ezra

"Exactly" Said Kanan it took a second for Ezra to prosses

"No Kanan that thing will be guarded tighter than a vault I won't let you" said Ezra

"Ezra this will be a team member plus we have 3 force wielders" said Kanan

"Ugh fine but I gotta go to the refresher I think I'm gonna be sick" said Ezra he threw up and he felt wierd

"Ezra baby are you ok in there" said Kanan

"Yeah Im just really not feeling good" Ezra said He looked on his stomach he saw his markings and stomach

"Oh my god" said Ezra under his voice he then broke down into tears Kanan came in

"Ezra what wrong" said Kanan

"Kanan Im pregnant" Ezra said Kanan was taken by suprise

"But how" said Kanan

"I think its because Im lothaliean and not human my dad talked to me when I was a kid he told me that when males on lothal have these markings on their stomach they are pregnant" said Ezra showing the Markings

"Ezra is the baby mine" said Kanan

"I don't know and Im really sad I love you and I want to keep the baby" Ezra said

"Don't worry I have belief that the baby is mine but I want you to know if its not I will love it and you" said Kanan

"I love you Kanan thank you" said Ezra they went out to find their crew talking

"hey everyone we have some news Ezra is having a baby" said Kanan they were all in shock and then we explained they were worried about how will the empire react

"The tide may have turned in this fight" said Asajj

"But in who's favor" sabine said

"Those nerf hurters will surely come after Ezra if they find out the inquisitor will be hunting us like a pack of dogs but times 10" said Zeb

"lets not stress it it will be bad for Ezra and the Baby" said Kanan

"I think we need to let the empire know I want them to know what happened to me what the inquisitor did to me" Ezra said

"You can be in serious danger you can broadcast the signal with in the ghost but someone has to be on the inside to Handle this" said Kanan

"ok Kanan this is a two force job if we can get a distraction leading away from the tower then maybe we can get to it" said Asajj

"Ive got it Ill plant bombs in the Lothal Barriks across town from the tower then we will get the attention we need" said Sabine

"Fine" said Kanan he then took Ezra to the bridge

"Chopper while we are going to go to the tower Sabine and Zeb will take the Phantom while you manage the ghost with Ezra make sure he does not stress ok" said Kanan HE BEEPED AND BOPPED

"He said fine" said Ezra Kanan gave Ezra a kiss

"Ezra I want you to ignite your lightsaber only in a emergency and if it comes to that run first ok" said Kanan Ezra nodded then Kanan left with Asajj on two speeders but apparently is was as if the whole City was on lock down every where was under high servalence, their is a new court Marshal Adrimal Tarkin he just came out of Retirement the mission went into motion all specters were standing by Sabine activated the bomb which caused all attention to go on the barracks so they two rouge Jedi broke into the tower like ghost but unfortunately the empire's attention returned to the tower they managed to get the signal but unfortunately only one of the jedi got out kanan was the one who did not escape she went back not looking forward to seeing a 15 year old

" Ezra?" asked Asajj

"wHERE's Kanan" asked Ezra

"He was captured" she said he broke down the he got the signal up

"Listen to me people of the Galaxy I cant tell you who I am but I am someone who has been hurt by the empire too many times they took the people I love away from me my parents they took my lover they took I am pregnant and I don't know if its my lovers baby or this man who raped me that man is in the empire listen parents do not send your kids to my fate fight I am the spark of the rebellion Im here to tell you if you don't then it will destroy us all" he said being cut off the empire took the tower down meanwhile in a ship above the planet a star destroyer

"Well, well it looks as if Ezra will be joining me and my child" said the inquisitor

"You are not fit to speak his name and even if the child is not mine by blood I will love it as such" said Kanan

"Oh mr Jarris as much as I would love hunt ezra down and fuck him infront of you and claim my child I have some business to settle where is folcrome" said the Inquisitor meanwhile over two months Ezra developed a Baby bump missing his boyfriend he then sensed his presence in the force he managed to get some informion

"Asajj I think I know a planet where Kanan is" said Ezra holding his baby that was due anytime

"Where" asked the ex assassin

"A planet called Musawfar" said Ezra

"Oh no Ezra that plant is where Jedi go to die" she said he held back his tears the went into hyperspace heading to Kanan they went to the destroyer Ezra sneaked around with Asajj he found Kanan's cell he was restrained

"Kanan wake up" he said trying to wake him up

"Move kid" Asajj said

"If this worked with Master Kenobi then it will work with him" she said slapping him he woke he saw Ezra

"Kana your alive" Ezra said

"How are you and the baby" he said

"Were fine now that we have you" said Ezra

"Ahem I think you need to take this to the ghost" said Asajj they went to the reactor to put the ship on self destruct they were shocked by the inquisitor Ezra gave Kanan his lightsaber

"Ezra my love your hear I'm so glad once our child is out Ill screw you till you can't walk" said The inquisitor that broke something in Kanan he gripped him and broke the red saber and he then he let the Inquisitor say last word

"Their are more frighting things the death" he said before jumping to his death the rebels returned but not before receiving help from the rebel fleet their was someone o the bridge

"Who's up their" ask Asajj

"Ahh ventures you don't change do you" said Ashoka tano

"Ashoka" exclaimed Ventress giving her a hug ashoka explained how she was Fulcrum but then Ezra felt Pain

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed

"Babe whats wrong" said Kanan

"The baby is coming" he said

"Shit" everyone said in unison


End file.
